Raymond Cattell (Book chapters)
1930s 1940s 1950s * 1960s *Cattell, R. B., & Rickels, K. (1969). Drug and placebo response as a function of doctor and patient type. In P. R. A. May & J. R. Wittenborn (Eds.), Psychotropic drug response: Advances in prediction. Springfield, Illinois: Thomas. *Cattell, R. B. (1969). The diagnosis of schizophrenia by questionnaires and objective personality tests. In D. V. Siva Sankar (Ed.), Schizophrenia: Current concepts and research. Hicksville, New York: PJD Publications. 1970s *Cattell, R. B. (1970). A factor analytic system for clinicians. 1. The integration of functional and psychometric requirements in a quantitative and computerized diagnostic system. In A. R. Mahrer (Ed.), New approaches to personality classification. New York: Columbia University Press. *Cattell, R. B. (1972). The interpretation of Pavlov's typology, and the arousal concept, in replicated trait and state factors. In J. A. Gray (Ed.), Biological bases of individual behavior. New York: Academic Press. *Cattell, R. B. (1972). The nature and genesis of mood states: A theoretical model with experimental measurements concerning anxiety, depression, arousal, and other mood states. In C. B. Spielberger (Ed.), Current trends in theory and research (Vol. 1). New York: Academic Press. *Cattell, R. B. (1972). Personality theory derived from quantitative experiment. In A. M. Freeman & H. I. Kaplan (Eds.), Interpreting personality. New York: Atheneum. *Cattell, R. B. (1973). Key issues in motivation theory (with special reference to structured learning and the dynamic calculus. In J. R. Royce (Ed.), Multivariate analysis and psychological theory. New York: Academic Press. *Cattell, R. B. (1973). Unravelling maturational and learning developments by the comparative MAVA and structured learning approaches. In J. R. Nesselroade & J. Reese (Eds.), Life span developmental psychology. New York: Academic Press. *Cattell, R. B., & Howarth, G. I. (1973). The multivariate experimental contribution to personality research. In B. Wolman (Ed.), Personality. New York: Prentice. *Cattell, R. B., & Khanna, D. (1977). Principles and procedures for factor analysis. In R. Einstein, A. Ralston, & H. S. Will (Eds.), Statistical methods for digital computers. New York: Wiley Interscience. 1980s *Cattell, R. B. (1980). Personality theory derived from quantitative experiment (Vol. 1). In H. I. Kaplan, A. M. Freeman, & B. J. Sadock (Eds.), Comprehensive textbook of psychiatry (3rd ed.). Baltimore: Williams & Wilkin. *Cattell, R. B. (1980). The structured learning analysis of therapeutic change and maintenance. In P. Karoly & J. J. Steffen (Eds.), Improving the long term effects of therapy. New York: Gardner. *Cattell, R. B. (1981). Where next in human motivation research? Some possible crucial experiments. In R. Lynn (Ed.), Dimensions of personality: Papers in honor of H.J. Eysenck. Oxford: Pergamon. *Cattell, R. B. (1986). General principles across the media of assessment. In R. B. Cattell,& R. C. Johnson (Eds.). Functional psychological testing: Principles and instruments. New York:Brunner-Mazel. *Cattell, R. B. (1986).The actual trait, state, and situation structures important in functional testing. In R. B. Cattell,& R. C. Johnson (Eds.). Functional psychological testing: Principles and instruments. New York: Brunner-Mazel. *Cattell, R. B. (1986). Structured tests and functional diagnoses. In R. B. Cattell,& R. C. Johnson (Eds.). Functional psychological testing: Principles and instruments. New York: Brunner-Mazel. Cattell, R. B. (1986).The psychometric properties of tests: Consistency, validity, and efficiency. In R. B. Cattell,& R. C.Johnson (Eds.). Functional psychological testing: Principles and instruments. New York: Brunner-Mazel. *Cattell, R. B. (1986). Selecting, administering, scoring, recording, and using tests in assessment. In R. B. Cattell,& R.C. Johnson (Eds.). Functional psychological testing: Principles and instruments. New York: Brunner-Mazel. *Cattell, R. B. (1986). Dodging the third error source: Psychological interpretation and use of given scores. In R. B. Cattell,& R. C. Johnson (Eds.). Functional psychological testing: Principles and instruments. New York: Brunner-Mazel. *Johnson, R. C., Porteus, B. D.,& Cattell, R. B. (1986). The wider scientific and social aspects of psychological testing. In R. B. Cattell,& R. C. Johnson (Eds.). Functional psychological testing: Principles and instruments. New York: Brunner-Mazel. *Sweney, A. R., Anton, & Cattell, R. B. (1986). Evaluating motivation structure, conflict, and adjustment. In R. B. Cattell,& R. C. Johnson (Eds.). Functional psychological testing: Principles and instruments. New York: Brunner-Mazel. *Cattell, R. B. (1988). Handling prediction from psychological states and roles by modulation theory. In S. G. Cole, R. G. Demaree & W. Curtis (Eds.). Applications of interactionist psychology: Essays in honor of Saul B. Sells. Hillsdale, N. J.:Erlbaum. *Cattell, R. B. (1988). Psychological theory and scientific method.In J. R. Nesselroade & R. B. Cattell. Handbook of multivariate experimental psychology. (2nd ed.). New York:Plenum. *Cattell, R. B. (1988).The principles of experimental design and analysis in relation to theory building. In J. R. Nesselroade & R. B. Cattell. Handbook of multivariate experimental psychology.(2nd ed.). New York: Plenum. *Cattell, R. B. (1988). The data box: Its ordering of total resources in terms of possible relational systems. In J. R. Nesselroade & R. B. Cattell. Handbook of multivariate experimental psychology. (2nd ed.). New York: Plenum. *Cattell, R. B. (1988). The meaning and strategic use of factor analysis. In J. R. Nesselroade & R. B. Cattell. Handbook of multivariate experimental psychology. (2nd ed.). New York: Plenum. *Cattell, R. B., Blaine, D., & Brennan, J. (1988). N-way factor analysis for obtaining personality, situation, and test form contributions to a psychological response: Illustrated by a three-way plasmode. In J. R. Nesselroade & R. B. Cattell. Handbook of multivariate experimental psychology. (2nd ed.). New York: Plenum. *Cattell, R.B. (1998). Where is intelligence? Some answers from the triadic theory. In J.J. McArdle & Woodcock (Eds.) Human cognitive abilities in theory and practice. New York: Erlbaum.